This invention relates generally to the packaging of small amounts of fluids, such as gases, liquids, or finely divided solids; and more particularly to such packages that are in the nature of envelope-like containers that are adapted to dispense the fluid by pinching the side walls thereof between one's fingers, and which, after a single use, may be discarded.
Known packets or envelope-like containers of some types require the use of both hands to open the container, so that material therein might be dispensed. Others have weakened portions that rupture or separate due to pressure of fluid therein when the side walls of such containers are pressed between one's fingers. In the latter type, it is difficult to control the velocity as well as the direction of discharge of fluid from the container as it bursts under pinching or compressing effort of the user's fingers thereagainst.